


You Need Me

by Sophisticated_Spice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Spice/pseuds/Sophisticated_Spice
Summary: Ed's eyes reluctantly flutter shut and soon his hands find their way around his neck. It was all so confusing, all so fast and unbelievable. He was 95 percent sure that he had simply slipped into a coma and that this was all some strange fever dream.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but dirty perverted filthy ass smut that I just had to get out there before I edited it into the ground. It takes place in Gluttony's filthy ass stomach between two horny-ass teens who may or may not love each other. Enjoy.

Ling was limp in Ed's arms, coming to every couple of minutes or so before fading back out. Ed quelled his panic under a guise of anger and revenge. His head was racked with questions and quiet demands as they sloshed through crimson liquid and stone ruins. It felt as though hours had passed with no end in sight. Eventually, Ling collapsed. Ed weakly pleaded with him every way he knew how, which was to bribe him with all the food he could ever possible want, condescendingly question him about his clan and what they would do without him, and then when that didn't work, he threatened abandonment.

No dice.

In the warm glow of the torch that Ed held to his face, it was clear that Ling was down for good. “Great...” Ed thought. He carefully bit down on the handle of the torch, holding it far from his left shoulder as he began to awkwardly tug Ling onto his shoulder. A few seconds later and he's stable on his feet. His hands bumbled up and down Ling's body, his legs and hips in particular, trying to find a spot to grip onto that wouldn't be weird if Ling so happened to come to while they trudged along the darkness. 

After seconds of tiresome bumbling of the hands and walking, Ed resigned to settling his them on the back of Ling's thighs, inches below his ass. The cotton of Ling's strange white pants still felt so soft despite all of the battle it's seen. The warmth of Ling's thighs penetrated the fabric quite easily. It was such a nice welcoming feel, Ed squeezed the covered flesh subconsciously. Absolutely exhausted at this point, he almost let himself float away to a land of comfortable groping before he felt Ling stir. 

He blushed, his hands frantically bumbling again as he heard Ling let out a soft sigh.  
Ed clamored. “Hey you better be knocked out back there! Stupid lazy--” 

He tripped over a rock, or maybe himself, before they tumbled to the ground.

“SHIT.”

\------

Dank and dark, the air is heavy with blood and death. Although all they had in their stomach's were half of a leather boot, their energy was slowly climbing back up with rest. They lay on the island surrounded by blood, the light of the torch illuminating their undesirable surroundings just enough.

“Can't believe you only made one boot...”  
“Shut up. You're lucky I fed you anything at all. If I have to make my other one don't expect me to share.”  
Ling gasps, “How could you? You need me.”

Ed scoffs.  
“It's true!”

Ling began to move. Ed tilts his head back and watches Ling sit up. 

“What are you doing? We need to rest.” But Ling didn't speak. Ed continues watching Ling roll onto his hands and knees. Ed could not make out the expression on Ling's face, half hidden by his long black bangs as he continued to advance. Ed remained on his back, his heartbeat picking up speed although he was clueless as to why.

Soon, Ling's face hung over Ed's, hands planted on both sides of his head.  
Unblinking, Ed's eyes narrowed, “Just what the hell are you planning?”

Dark eyes, a bruised and blooded Ling managed a smirk, dipping his head down slowly, like panther sniffing out it's prey. Ed freezes, a lump in his throat forms as he grips the ground. _“What is he--”_ Ed's thoughts get cut off by their lips abruptly meeting. His warm cracked lips held Ed's for only a second before he pulls back, licking his lips.

Ed's golden eyes grew as wide as saucers. He stammered as blood rose to his cheeks. “Are you crazy! Now's not the--”  
“--Shush.” 

He doesn't give Ed time to protest. His tongue sweeps past his lips and inches deeper, forcefully taking more and more air until they both could barely get a breath in, taking in the earthy aftertaste of leather and blood. Ed's eyes reluctantly flutter shut and soon his hands find their way around his neck. It was all so confusing, all so fast and unbelievable. He was 95 percent sure that he had simply slipped into a coma and that this was all some strange fever dream. 

Ling maneuvers himself around, climbing over Ed and nudging his head aside with his own. Pressing kisses down the skin of Ed's neck, Ling deeply inhales the intoxicating musk of his sweat. Ed grips his shoulders tight as Ling kisses down along his collar bone, all the way to his left nipple. 

He tongues Ed's nipple through the black dress shirt, his moans growing louder and louder as Ling flattened his tongue, pressing the wet muscle down with slight, slow flicks as it hardens. Ed's hands are now in his hair, arching and desperately trying to meet Ling's body. With one hand Ling makes quick work, undoing the belt buckle and button to his pants. 

Through heavy moans and pants, Ed attempts to speak again, this time voicing his worries.

“You're too weak...I don't think we should do this.”  
The comment doesn't bother Ling. 

“Are you anxious Ed?”  
“I'm worried about us dying in this fat ass's stomach with our dicks in our hands.”  
“Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.”  
“Don't...believe you.”

Ed wanted badly to stop the movement of his hips, but couldn't. He was vexed. Ling begins moving his kisses lower, strong fingers grasped at Ed's dress shirt and hikes them up. His lips kiss the small cuts and bruises lining Ed's abdomen, going over every visible inch as he feels Ed's fingers digging into his upper back and neck. Ling feels Ed squeeze the back of his neck firmly and it reminds him of how he held onto his thighs earlier. He groans and his hand is back on Ed's zipper, pulling it down with care.

Ed shuts his eyes, swallowing hard as Ling pulls his pants down enough to free his aching length. Ling marvels at it for a second. His red throbbing cock jutting from sprawling dark blonde curls, Ling could feel himself slightly salivating at the sight.

“W-what is it...?” Ed shyly squeaks. It was unexpectedly cute of Ed, Ling adores it. He grins up at Ed, Ed's eyes shoot straight up, a flustered look to him.

“N-nothing.” Ling answered back, just as flustered. “Just...this is amazing.”

They both let out a nervous laugh. He wastes no more time and pumps Ed slow but firmly, the only moistness from the sweat of Ling's palm mixing with the clear liquid dripping down from the head of Ed's cock. 

Ed bashfully spreads his fleshed hand over his own reddened face, the back of his head meets the ground rather roughly. He begins to thrust into Ling's palm with more speed. Dragging his hand down his face, he takes two fingers into his mouth languidly. He can no longer hold back and lets his reservations go. Ling straddles Ed's right leg, pressing his own cock into Ed's steel and panting sweet filthy promises to Ed. He wraps his tongue around Ed's reddened tip, causing Ed to buck up into his mouth, nearly gagging him. Ling flattens his body out onto Ed's leg and holds his hips down as he begins swallowing Ed's length over and over again.

The taste of Ed, his musky scent, how he chokes and moans underneath him had Ling dizzy. His own hips grind into Ed's leg as if he was a bitch in heat, trying to relieve the strain of his own neglected cock. 

Ling hums deeply as he fucks Ed's pulsating length with the back of his throat, not pulling back an inch. Ed becomes quiet, his muscles tensing as chills of pleasure began to vibrate through him. He pulls his soaked fingers out of his mouth and grips the black roots of Ling's hair. “Y-you're gonna make me cum.” He whines sweetly, the thirst in his sparkling eyes clear as day.

Ling looks up insidiously, not breaking eye contact as he pulls his lips off Ed's cock slowly. Ed hisses, the back of his head smacking the ground yet again. 

“You got a fucking death wish?” His sweet whining turned sad groans and it nearly makes Ling laugh.

He pulls Ed's steel leg out of his pant leg and grabs Ed's right thigh, massaging it lightly and laying down more kisses as he threw it over his shoulder. “I've been dreaming about this ever since I laid my eyes on you.”

Ling dips his finger in his mouth, saliva mixed with slippery precum before pressing it to Ed's entrance.  
“I'm going to stretch your cute little hole now, okay?” Ling asks with a devious smirk that sends a chill down Ed's spine. “Uh-huh.” Is all an eager, shaky Ed could muster up as he nodded. With his free hand Ling begins pumping Ed again. 

Ed curses, his wet fleshed fingers now pinching and tweaking his nipple as Ling pressed his finger deeper into him. Ling moves his mouth over a second finger and hangs his long tongue out. Ed is hypnotized, watching the thick saliva rolls off Ling's tongue onto his digit before he presses into Ed.

“Tight fit.” Ling whispers. Ed is gripping onto Ling again, bucking into both his hands. His moans fill the dark humid air, head turning from side to side as he thrusts for more. Ling twists his fingers, pushing and pulling as he makes scissoring motions, just barely stroking his prostate on purpose. Ed's cock dribbled away heavily. Ling's opens his mouth wide, lightly taking Ed's balls in his mouth one at a time he switches with care.

“N-no. W--ait...” Ed cracks, pushing on Ling's shoulder halfheartedly because he knew the treatment was too good to stop. So Ling ignores this, twisting his fingers in Ed so that his palm was now facing up, “Let's loosen you up...”

He sinks his teeth into Ed's thigh, fingers rigid as he begins to pummel into him. He holds a vice grip on Ed's cock, tugging at him with the same intensity. Ed tenses and moans as Ling hits that special spot with more force now, hard enough that Ed's thighs are shaking. 

“I-I...hah..._ahhh...!_” Is all Ed gets out before he's cumming, white ropes spilling out of his head and trailing down Ling's grip. Ling pulls every little drop from Ed onto his hand, taking his fingers out of Ed's ass. He sits back on his heels and pulls his thick hard length out, spreading Ed's cum with his own precum from tip to base before spreading some onto Ed's red aching hole. 

_"Look at you...”_ Ling croons. He pulls Ed's ass up onto his lap in haste, gliding the thick hot head of his cock over Ed's entrance, “Can't wait to feel how tight you are.” Ling sinks into him at an excruciatingly slow pace, stretching him inch by inch until he's completely enveloped by Ed. 

“So sticky...how does it feel? Does it hurt?” Ling whispers into Ed's ear, planting small kisses along the rim. Ed catches his breath. The pain radiates throughout his whole being, it was nearly unbearable. Ed was horribly turned on by the dueling sensations. After a few moments he nods, whispering back, “I'm so hard.”

Ling cocks a brow, “But didn't you just....?” He looks down between them to see that Ed wasn't lying. His cock stands hard still, throbbing lightly between them as more precum spills from it.  
He looks back up to a grinning Ed, “Amazing.”

“Fuck me.”

Ling let out a breathless laugh before sitting up. He held Ed's hips and begins to move carefully and with patience. He watches Ed methodically, his face twisted up in want and need, pleasure and undoubted pain, he is utterly uncensored now. Ling regrets that it took him this long to have Ed this way. That this may be the first and very last time he would see or have Ed like this because he decided to wait until they were in the belly of the fucking beast to come onto him. He wasn't about to let them go out in this hellish world without ever having made love to anyone. He was going to make this count.

Ed begins pushing back onto Ling, giving him the nonverbal sign to move faster and so he does. He thrusts faster, caressing Ed's cheek with one hand as the other grips and pulls his hips into his own with desperation. Ed grips up at Ling's opened shirt as he's fucked ruthlessly, the sounds of their skin slapping echoes through the air. His hand goes from gripping Ling's shirt to grasping at his chest, skin slick with sweat. Ed's head falls to the side, his lips parted.

“What. Took. You. So. Long?” He enunciates between thrusts.

Ling stops deep in Ed, the tip of his cock pressing up hard against Ed's prostate. Ling hold's him deathly still there, looking into Ed's hazed over eyes. He almost unravels within Ed but somehow pulls himself off the edge.

A lustful frown overtakes Ling, a bridge of blush underneath his eyes he bites his bottom lip. He groans deeply as he pushes one of Ed's legs to the side and back, granting him more access. He shakes his head, his eyes tearing up from immaculate pleasure, “ I don't know but I love you too, Edward.” 

Ed's eyes go wide, “I never said--” Ling bends down, giving Ed one more passionate searing kiss and shutting him up. He hikes his hips back and drives into him deep, fucking his perfect plump ass with abandon. He takes Ed blonde hair into his free hand and tugs on it, causing Ed to scream. 

“Let me see you touch yourself..._Do it._” Ling pants out the demand and Ed listens, snaking his hand between them and working himself close to the edge.

“Don't stop. Fuck.” Ling groans to Ed. Watching the head of his cock disappear and reappear in his wet hot grip drove Ling mad up a wall. This was what Ling fantasized about often, watching Ed fuck his own hand with his hard cock. And now it was happening right before him. He couldn't contain himself much longer at this rate. 

He smirks, “You love it?” Ed nods, tears welling up in his eyes. “I'm gonna cum..” Ed arches his back, fucking himself onto Ling's cock and back into his own hand, his hips rolling in perfect rhythm.

“So good...._Don't stop._” Ling pleads, hypnotized by what the other teen was doing to himself. Ed watches Ling lose control, slamming his hips into him with such power and force he never expected. It absolutely wrecks Ed seeing just how much Ling wants him. To feel just how hard and rigid he was within him. To feel his unyielding hands roughly grab whatever they please, how fixed his dilated pupils were on him. He fucked like a grown man, dripping with sexiness. He knew exactly what Ed needed. Ed gazes up at him, licking his own lips as if to tease Ling even more and it worked.

“Cum for me Ed...Let me see you cum again.” Ling urges, his right hand now pumping Ed's cock along with Ed's left hand. It was too much. Ed mewls, his back arching as he unloaded into the air, hot drops of cum landing all over their stomachs. Ling bites his bottom lip as he burrows himself to the hilt of Ed's ass, his cock pressed up and cumming sporadically against Ed's prostate, moaning his name repeatedly and cursing as he empties himself deep within him. They gasped for air, moving aggressively into each other as Ling sinks into him a few more times before slowing to a stop.

They stare at one another, unsure of what to say next. Ling carefully pulls out before collapsing on top of Ed. Ed looks away, embarrassed and vulnerable.

“Are you okay?” Ling asks softly into the curve of his neck, fingers pushing away the golden strands of hair that stuck to Ed's cheeks. Ed closes his eyes for a second, absorbing the situation at hand. 

“I have a lot of questions and my ass hurts, but yeah, I'm fine. More than fine. Ya gonna help me clean up or confess your love for me again?” Ed grins.

“You confessed first.” Ling says in a manner-of-fact style.  
“HOW?”

Ling now grins, pulling a handkerchief out of his small bag and wiping his spent from between Ed's ass cheeks. “I have a sense for such things. When you asked what took me so long, what I sensed you were _really_ saying was that you loved me. I felt it, Ed.” He whispers softly to him.

Ed glares at Ling.  
“Also, you're letting me wipe your ass.”  
Ed sighs, “I like you and I'm too tired for your bullshit, so just clean me up and don't push it.”  
He smiles, “Gladly.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've published in years due to the sad responsibility that comes with living and trying to stay alive and fed. Can ya tell? I might flesh out a small series (very small) depending on if anyone gives a damn about this one. I've got crap titles and summaries for daaaaayz.


End file.
